K Twins!
by Linling
Summary: KIHYUN...KIHYUN...KIHYUN...Kibum & Kyuhyun (Twins Brothers)
1. Chapter 1

**K Twins!**

 **Kibum dan Kyuhyun** mempunyai petualangan yang sangat seru, mereka baru berusia 19 tahun dan baru menduduki bangku SMA kelas 3 namun pengalaman dalam hidup mereka bisa dikatakan pengalaman super.

.

.

.

Flashback..

Tokyo, Jepang 10 Desember 2012...

Sebuah mobil bank Nihon Shintaku Ginko mengangkut 300 juta Yen dari kantor cabang. Namun tiba-tiba saat di tengah jalan, mobil tersebut ditepikan oleh dua orang polisi yang mengendarai sepeda motor, dan memperingatkan mereka ada sebuah bom yang ditanam di bawahnya.

"Selamat siang, kami dari pihak kepolisian" Ucap seorang polisi dengan suara berat. Supir kendaraan pengangkut uang itu tidak bisa melihat wajah polisi di hadapannya karena polisi itu tidak melepas maskernya, name tag yang biasa terpampang di seragam polisi pada umumnya pun tertutupi oleh rompi.

"Iya. Selamat siang, ada apa ini Pak?" Tanya Supir sambil membuka pintu kendaraannya dan turun untuk menemui polisi, temannya yang tadinya duduk disamping kemudi pun juga ikut turun.

"Kami mendapat laporan dari pusat, bahwa mobil yang anda kendarai ini terdeteksi adanya bom" Jawab polisi itu tegas.

"Oh? Benarkah?" Supir pun terkejut.

"Periksa saja kalau tidak percaya" Tiba-tiba polisi yang satunya muncul dari arah belakang mobil pengangkut uang, ia juga tidak melepas maskernya dan memakai rompi.

Karena sebelumnya para petugas bank sudah mendapat ancaman bom, dua petugas yang lainpun keluar kendaraan dan memeriksa bagian bawah mobil. Beberapa saat kemudian asap dan api terlihat di bawah kendaraan, menyebabkan para pegawai bank lari mencari perlindungan.

"Yak! Yak! Ternyata benar ada bom!" Seru salah seorang petugas yang mengetahui adanya asap. Dia pun menjauh dari kendaraannya.

"Aish! lebih baik kita mencari perlindungan" Sahut yang lain.

"Bagaimana dengan uangnya?!" Teriak petugas yang masih berada didekat mobil.

"Bodoh! Lupakan itu! Apa kau mau disajikan didepan istri dan anakmu dalam keadaan matang?" Petugas yang lainnya pun menyeret rekannya untuk segera menjauh.

"Ti..tidak, aku mau disajikan mentah saja"

"Kerja bagus Twin" Ucap polisi yang tadi menanyai Supir, kini wajahnya pun terlihat jelas karena ia menurunkan maskernya. Wow, terlihat seperti bukan perampok. Wajah tampan,hidung mancung,kulit seputih salju. Mencerminkan dia seperti Flower Boy di sekolahnya.

"Tentu saja, akulah yang paling hebat" Sahut polisi satunya. Ah yang satu ini juga tak kalah tampan, lihatlah pipi chubby,mata bulat,dan kulit putih, sungguh manis.

Ternyata mereka polisi gadungan! Oh My God! Lalu asap dan api itu?

Tentu saja asap itu palsu. Sang polisi palsu melompat ke dalam mobil dan melaju dengan cepat dengan hasil curian.

"Sekarang kita mau kemana?" Tanya polisi gadungan bermata bulat.

"Entahlah" Jawab polisi gadungan satunya. "Kyuhyun-ah!" Serunya.

"Aish! Kibum hyung! jangan berteriak seperti itu, aku hampir saja menabrak tebing!" Protes polisi gadungan mata bulat yang diketahui bernama Kyuhyun itu.

"Hyung lapar"

Dan Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas mendengar pengakuan dari hyungnya yang hampir saja mencelakakan dirinya juga hyungnya.

.

.

.

Kepolisian Tokyo, 11 Desember 2012...

"Kakak, lalu bagaimana ini? Saksi tidak dapat menyimpulkan ciri-ciri pelakunya" Keluh seorang namja memakai seragam polisi pada atasannya yang ia panggil kakak.

"Sehuna, bisakah kau diam? Aku juga sedang berfikir" Sahut si kakak dengan wajah lelahnya. Setelah mendapat laporan semalam tentang adanya perampokan uang bank, kepolisian tidak dapat tidur tenang.

"Mereka hanya bisa mengenali suara mereka, itupun pelakunya mengenakan masker" Ucap Sehun lagi tidak menggubris perintah kakaknya untuk diam.

"Yayaya aku tahu" Sahut kakak malas.

"Lagipula petugas itu kenapa bodoh sekali, hanya dengan asap begitu saja mereka langsung percaya" Cibir Sehun meremehkan, ah tepatnya kesal.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan saat kau di todong pistol mainan di jalanan sepi tengah malam dan tak ada siapapun?" Tanya kakak menahan kesalnya.

"Ya ampun kakak, aku tidak bodoh. Hanya pistol mainan kan? Aku tidak takut. Lagipula selama ada seorang Byun Baekhyun disampingku aku akan merasa aman" Jawab Sehun. Namja yang di sebutkan namanya hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kalau kau tidak tahu itu pistol mainan, kau mau apa?" Tukas Baekhyun membuat Sehun yang tadinya hendak menjawab, hanya berhenti di tenggorokannya.

.

.

.

Satu tahun kemudian...

"Byun Baek Hyung!"

"Apa?" Sahut Baekhyun "Kenapa kau memanggilku seperti itu? Apa? Hyung?" Lanjut Baekhyun.

"Karena kita akan pindah tugas di Korea, jadi aku memanggilmu Hyung" Jawab Sehun riang ditambah bbuingbbuingnya.

"Haah~" Desah malas Baekhyun

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan perampokan tahun lalu hyung? Apa ada perkembangan?" Tanya Sehun

"Dari hasil penyelidikan selanjutnya, meskipun ada 120 lembar bukti dan melibatkan 170.000 penyidik, sang pelaku tidak pernah tertangkap hingga sekarang."

 **TBC/END**

Sumber inspirasi : nyari di Google tentang kejahatan dunia


	2. Chapter 2

**K Twins!**

 **Kibum dan Kyuhyun** mempunyai petualangan yang sangat seru, mereka baru berusia 19 tahun dan baru menduduki bangku SMA kelas 3 namun pengalaman dalam hidup mereka bisa dikatakan pengalaman super.

.

.

.

Masih di Tahun 2010, 24 November Las Vegas...

Pada malam sebelum Thanksgiving,seorang penumpang dengan nama Bryan K naik pesawat di Portland, OR menuju Seattle. Mengenakan setelan dan mantel hitam, kacamata hitam serta membawa tas kerja, ia duduk diam di bagian belakang pesawat. Setelah tenang menyalakan rokok, ia meminta wiski dari pramugari.

"Boleh aku minta wiski?" Ucapnya ramah.

Dengan senang hati pramugari cantik itupun menuangkan wiski ke dalam gelas dan menyerahkannya pada penumpang bernama Bryan K tadi.

"Silakan Tuan.. Ada yang lain?" Tambah pramugari itu masih dengan senyuman terbaiknya. Penumpang serba hitam itu pun tidak menjawab, namun ia menyerahkan sebuah catatan pada pramugari.

" _Oh My God, apa dia memberiku uang tips?"_ Batin paramugari besar kepala. Namun setelah melihat catatanya, pramugari itu melotot dan menelan ludah gugup.

Penumpang hitam-hitam itupun melirik kearah pramugari, dengan rasa takut yang menggerayangi tubuhnya, pramugari itu duduk di samping penumpang serba hitam itu.

Hey, bagaimana bisa kau tenang jika saat berada didalam pesawat kau di beri catatan oleh seseorang dengan penampilan mencurigakan yang bunyinya, "AKU MEMILIKI BOM DALAM TAS. AKU AKAN MENGGUNAKANNYA JIKA PERLU. AKU INGIN KAU DUDUK DI SEBELAHKU. PESAWAT INI SEDANG DIBAJAK."

Penumpang itu menuntut $ 500.000 dan empat parasut saat tiba di Seattle. Ketika pesawat mendarat, ia melepas semua penumpang, kecuali pilot, kopilot, dan pramugari.

"Berikan aku $ 500.000 atau..." Bryan tidak melanjutkan perkataannya karena ia yakin pilot,kopilot dan pastinya pramugari sudah paham maksudnya.

Dengan patuh, pramugari itupun memberikan uang kepada Bryan sesuai yang ia uang itu diberikan di tengah-tengah landasan pacu terang-terang, Bryan menuntut pilot lepas landas menuju Meksiko, terbang pada ketinggian 10.000 kaki. Tak lama setelah lepas landas, ketika berada di barat laut pegunungan Portland, Bryan memakai parasut dan melompat.

Sret!

"Aish..! Sial! Uang $ 6000 ku hilang!" Rutuk Bryan yang barusaja kehilangan uang $ 6000 dalam koper yang ia gunakan untuk menakut-nakuti seisi pesawat tadi, tak ada bom disana. Malah ada uang sebanyak $ 6000 hasil rampokan Bryan sebelumnya.

Koper itu jatuh di tengah lautan, Bryan tak memusingkan lagi hal itu karena dia masih punya $ 500.000 di koper satunya. Bryan pun mendarat di tepi lautan tempat kopernya jatuh, setelah semua atribut parasutnya terlepas Bryan segera merobeknya dan membuangnya ke dalam tong yang ada disana lalu membakarnya.

"Arkh..! Sungguh merepotkan, ada-ada saja si evil itu. Pakai acara sakit segala" Kesal Bryan atau Kibum. Segera ia mengambil ponselnya dan mendial nomor seseorang.

"Cepat jemput aku!" Ucapnya dengan nada penuh penekanan setelah telepon tersambung.

PIP

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari lawan bicaranya, Kibum mematikan teleponnya.

"Awas kalau lama" Tambahnya padahal telponnya sudah mati.

Kibum memilih mencari tempat duduk, dia memilih pohon sebagai tempatnya berteduh. Mengambil perment mint di saku mantelnya. Lalu menatap lurus kedepan...

" _Appa..Eomma.. Apa kalian kecewa pada kami? Anakmu menjadi perampok kelas dunia sekarang. Tapi..."_

" _Apa kalian tahu kami melakukan ini untuk kalian, agar kami bisa bertemu kalian..."_

" _Dimanapun kalian berada, kuharap kalian mau menerima kami apapun keadaan kami... Saranghaeyeo~"_

Batin Kibum, tak lama kemudian Kibum pun tertidur di bawah pohon

.

.

.

"Aigoo.. Apa tidak ada tempat lain untuk mendarat?" Rutuk Kyuhyun kesal yang saat ini sedang mengemudikan helikopter. "Boleh saja mendarat di pantai. Tapi bukan pantai yang tak ada penghuninya, kalau begini aku tidak bisa cuci mata. Ya ampun!" Kyuhyun terus ngedumel sampai akhirnya ia menemukan letak pulau (?) yang ditempati Kibum. "Lihatlah. Si pemalas sedang tidur, ku kerjai kau~" Kyuhyun menyeringai evil.

Kyuhyun mendaratkan helikopternya sedikit dekat dengan letak Kibum membuat angin dari baling-balingnya menghembus kencang dan membuat Kibum seperti ditiup angin topan. Kibum pun bangun dari tidurnya.

"Yak! Pemalas! Cepat naik! Aku tak ada waktu!" Teriak Kyuhyun namun tak terdengar karena suaranya kalah dengan suara mesin helikopter. Kibum yang paham (kembar) pun langsung naik ke helikopter dan memukul kepala Kyuhyun.

"Arkh! Sakit!" Ringis Kyuhyun "Wae?!" Protesnya

"Gara-gara kau sakit aku jadi kerepotan tahu?!" Jawab Kibum

"Inikan juga salahmu, kenapa memberiku eskrim setelah aku habis keramas? Aku kan bisa flu?" Sahut Kyuhyun

"Salahkan saja tubuhmu yang lemah" Balas Kibum malas

Setelahnya mereka kabur dari sana...

.

.

.

Media cetak,berita televisi,dan radio Las Vegas tengah di gemparkan dengan kabar perampokan di dalam pesawat yang pelakunya diketahui bernama Bryan K. Kopilot dan Pilot pesawat yang ditumpangi perampok Bryan K itu melapor ke pihak kepolisian, sementara pramugari yang diberi catatan oleh Bryan K, kini mendapat pengobatan di Rumah Sakit khusus kejiwaan karena mengalami gangguan mental akibat trauma.

Polisi pun melacak tempat dimana pelaku terjun dari pesawat, pencarian polisi itupun memuahkan hasil, terdapat sekitar $ 6000 uang ditemukan dalam koper di pantai, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda mayat seseorang. Polisi pun melacak daratan terdekat, mungkin saja si pelaku mendarat disana.

"Pintar sekali pelakunya, dia tidak meninggalkan jejak sedikitpun" Ucap seorang polisi yang sudah lelah mencari

"Kau benar, hanya ada satu bungkus permen dibawah pohon itu" Sahut polisi lain.

"Permen?" Tanya polisi 1

"Ya, permen. Ini bungkusnya" Polisi 2 menunjukkan bungkus permen kepada polisi 1.

Kasus ini tetap terbuka dan merupakan kejahatan yang belum terpecahkan dalam sejarah penerbangan AS.

.

.

.

Hotel Las Vegas...

28 November 2010, tampak Kibum tengah sibuk merapikan baju-bajunya ke dalam koper. Sementara Kyuhyun dengan malasnya merapikan miliknya ke dalam ransel.

"Ya. Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?" Tegur Kibum.

"Kau menyebalkan" Jawab Kyuhyun datar.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kibum tak tahu.

"Aku mau merayakan natal di Korea, kau malah mengajakku ke Paris. Aku tidak mau" Kyuhyun pun terduduk di kasur dan memukul-mukul bantalnya, melampiaskan kekesalannya pada hyung kembarnya.

"Aigoo, ini masih November Kyu." Jelas Kibum

"Aku tidak peduli, pokoknya aku mau ke Korea. Titik!" Kyuhyun yang keras kepala pun tetap kukuh pada pendiriannya. Dia membalikkan badan memunggungi Kibum.

"Tidak ada. Kita harus ke Paris" Terang Kibum dan kembali melanjutkan packing baju-bajunya.

1 detik...

2 detik...

5 menit...

Kibum sedikit heran karena tak ada perubahan posisi dengan duduk Kyuhyun, sedari tadi anak evil itu hanya diam saja, bergerak pun tidak, bicara apalagi.

"Hiks...hiks..huweeeeeeeeeeee..."

Kibum melongo dan terkejut mendapati dongsaeng kembarnya menangis, langsung saja Kibum berlari kearahnya dan melihat wajah dongsaengnya dari depan, memastikan apa wajah dongsaengnya itu jelek atau tidak saat menangis #plak!

"Kyu, ada apa? Kenapa menangis?" Tanya Kibum panik

"Aku mau ke Korea, hyung tidak mau menurutinya..huweeeee..aku mau Korea...aku mau Korea hyung...huweeeee...Korea...! Huweeee..."

"Eoh?" Kibum pun memeluk Kyuhyun dari samping dan menepuk-nepuk tubuh adiknya untuk menenangkannya. "Cup cup cup, jangan menangis Kyu"

"Huweee...aku mau Korea...!" Kyuhyun terus melafalkan kalimat tersebut sampai akhirnya hanya deru nafas teratur yang kini terdengar.

" _Mianhae Kyu, tapi kita harus ke Paris dulu. Setelah itu hyung janji akan membawamu ke Korea. Kau merindukan tempat kelahiranmu kan?"_ Batin Kibum sambil mengusap kepala Kyuhyun sayang.

.

.

.

 **TBC/END?**

 **septianurmalit1 :** yayaya nanti diperpanjang deh, hahaha udah kayak STNK bokap gue aja

 **Emon204 :** kkkkk enggak ching, disini mereka kaga babo lagi, kapok gue jadiin mereka babo, emaknye marah-marah ke gue #plak

 **Sofa1013 :** penasaran? hahaha sama, makasih semangatnya ching! woho

 **ainkyu :** haha, iya sekali-kali bikin yang kriminal gini boleh dong wkwkwkw

 **cho loekyu07:** kyaaaaa gue juga suka banget sama KIHYUN brotherstwin hahaha, kasih saran dong ching biar dapet ide gitu bikin kelanjutannya hahahahaha

 **hlyjs :** jadilah hyungku gue udah bosen hahahaha kapan2 deh gue ngelanjutinnya ya ching, mian

 **Shofie kim :** eh buset, semangat amat hahahaha

 **Jihyunielf :** hahaha iya, biar keren gitu (padahal gak) kkkk

 **Sheehae :** I Miss you too chingu-ya... Maaf kita jadi LDR beb, gue kan sibuk mau naik kelas hahahah

 **yohey57 :** hahaha semangat amat kak? makan apaan? hehehe

 **ermagyu :** hahahaha KIHYUN dibilang kamvret, ati-ati lo di tampol maknye wakakakakakakakak


	3. Chapter 3

**K Twins! 3**

 **Kibum dan Kyuhyun** mempunyai petualangan yang sangat seru, mereka baru berusia 19 tahun dan baru menduduki bangku SMA kelas 3 namun pengalaman dalam hidup mereka bisa dikatakan pengalaman super.

.

.

.

Paris 4 Desember 2010...

Kibum sedikit kecewa karena keberangkatannya ke Paris tertunda gara-gara Kyuhyun yang merajuk. Kyuhyun tidak mau beraksi karena Kibum tidak membawanya ke Korea. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun bisa pergi sendiri, tapi nalurinya mengatakan bahwa apapun yang terjadi dia harus selalu bersama Kibum karena mereka kembar.

"Pakai ini" Titah Kibum saat mereka tengah menyusun rencana di kamar hotel mereka yang ada di Paris.

"Mwo? Jinjjayo?" Teriak Kyuhyun tidak percaya.

"Haah...cepat jangan protes, mau ke Korea atau tidak?" Ucap Kibum menyerupai ancaman itu, dengan ragu Kyuhyun pun memakai property yang di berikan Kibum.

.

.

.

Terlihat 2 orang berambut pirang tengah berjalan menyusuri jalanan di Paris, keduanya terlihat anggun dengan rok panjang berwarna merah dan hitam dipadukan dengan atasan senada. Penampilan mereka menarik perhatian para pejalan kaki lainnya yang belum pernah melihat pemandangan seperti ini sebelumnya, wajah oriental,rambut pirang, dan kilit sehalus sutera [wkwkwkwk]

"Ck! Lain kali aku tidak mau menyamar dengan ide gila seperti ini" Rutuk salah satu dari kedua orang anggun tadi.

"Jangan protes. Lagipula kau sangat cantik memakai itu, maukah kau jadi kekasihku?" Jawab yang satunya.

"Hii, Kibum hyung gila" Orang anggun yang melintas dijalanan tersebut ternyata K Twins! Owh owh owh...

.

.

.

Kibum dan Kyuhyun masuk kesebuah toko perhiasan, Kibum menendang kaki Kyuhyun agar adiknya itu masuk duluan sementara Kibum sendiri mengawasi adanya polisi atau tidak, setelah dirasa aman Kibum pun menyusul Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam.

"Ya ampun~" Desah Kibum saat memasuki toko perhiasan. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang berdiri cengo di depan pintu dengan rok yang ia angkat sedikit, mungkin untuk mempermudah jalannya.

PLAK!

"Kajja!" Tanpa protes kena gaplokan Kibum,Kyuhyun mengikuti kemana Kibum menyeretnya. Kibum menuju ke tempat seorang karyawan toko dan langsung menodongkan senjata kaliber .357

"Be..benda apa itu?" Tanya karyawan wanita itu takut-takut.

"Diam dan jangan lakukan apapun!" Gertak Kibum didepan wajah karyawan itu menyerupai bisikan. Karyawan itupun melirik ke arah satpam yang berjaga, matanya mengisyaratkan untuk segera memencet tombol alarm.

"Berani kau menekan tombol itu, benda ini kupastikan mengenai wajah jelekmu" Kyuhyun yang sudah handal pun langsung mengacungkan granat ke arah satpam yang tadinya hendak berjalan ke arah tombol alarm, kini satpam itu hanya mampu angkat tangan.

Setelah dirasa sudah cukup, Kibum dan Kyuhyun mulai mengemasi perhiasan dan uang yang ada disana. Bahkan tak segan-segan perhiasan pengunjung pun Kibum rampas juga. Tak menyia-nyiakan keadaan Kyuhyun bahkan numpang minum disana karena merasa haus.

"Wa! Hey Tuan, sepatumu keren juga. Apa itu boleh untukku?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Seorang lelaki paruh baya itupun hanya mengangguk dan langsung melepas sepatunya, Kyuhyun dengan senang hati menerimanya.

"I..ini ambilah"

"Ya ampun. Aku bisa membelikannya untukmu" Desah Kibum malas dengan tingkah adiknya yang sungguh tidak penting. "Kajja kita pergi" Ajak Kibum dan segera melangkah keluar diikuti Kyuhyun di belakang.

"Tuan, terimakasih sepatunya. Bye-bye" Kyuhyun sempat-sempatnya berterimakasih pada orang yang tadi memberinya sepatu.

.

.

.

Kibum dan Kyuhyun sampai di hotelnya...

Kibum sibuk menyimpan uang di koper, sementara Kyuhyun asyik nonton TV dengan kaki diangkat ke atas dan diletakkan diatas meja. mentang-mentang sepatunya baru (baru ngrampok) Kyuhyun seperti memamerkannya, hahaha. Dasar anak kecil.

" _Dua orang_ _mengenakan wig pirang panjang dan menyamar sebagai perempuan, masuk ke dalam toko perhiasan di Paris yang terkenal sebelum tutup. Setelah masuk, mereka mengacungkan senjata kaliber .357_ _dan sebuah granat tangan. Kurang dari 15 menit kemudian mereka melarikan diri dengan berlian, rubi, d_ _an_ _jamrud bernilai sekitar $ 108 juta AS._ _"_

"Ck! Haah, kenapa sepatuku tidak masuk berita?" Keluh Kyuhyun.

"Hai saeng?" Tiba-tiba Kibum datang dan langsung duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun

"Hng" Jawab Kyuhyun

"Kita akan terbang ke Jerman malam ini" Ucap Kibum santai.

"Mwo?! Hyung bohong, kau bilang kita akan ke Korea setelah ki-"

CHUP!

"Hehe. Peace!" Sela Kibum setelah mendaratkan kecupan di kening Kyuhyun, dia memasang tanda V dengan jarinya.

"Mianhae saeng, tapi hyung yakin kali ini kau akan suka. Okay!" Kibum beranjak dari sana "Tidurlah"

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun masih cengo dengan perlakuan Kibum barusan.

"Ap..apa dia menciumku?" Gumam Kyuhyun

.

.

.

Jerman 6Desember 2010...

"Untuk apa kita kemari hyung? Bukankah sebaiknya kita mencari hotel dulu?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang heran kenapa hyungnya ini memberhentikan taksi yang ditumpangi keduanya didepan sebuah Departement Store.

"Kita tidak bisa istirahat setelah melakukan ini. Kau tahu, pengamanannya sangat ketat" Bisik Kibum pada Kyuhyun dan di tanggapi Kyuhyun dengan kekehan.

"Kau benar, kita inikan perampok kelas teri, yang akan kabur saat mendengar sirine polisi mainan, hahahaha" Kyuhyun tertawa puas diikuti Kibum.

"Kajja" Kibum segera mengajak Kyuhyun masuk ke departement store tersebut. Tanpa babibu Kyuhyun pun masuk.

"Okay hyungie~"

Keduanya pun masuk ke dalam departement store. Kyuhyun terkagum-kagum dengan isi bangunan gadung megah itu, banyak orang di dalam sana. Kyuhyun berjalan,berputar dan tertawa menikmati isi bangunan megah tersebut.

Bruk!

Karena tak hati-hati, Kyuhyun menabrak seseorang. Kyuhyun terkejut dan langsung mensejajarkan tingginya dengan anak kecil yang terduduk karena terjatuh.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun

Anak kecil itu tidak menjawab, dia malah tersenyum membuat Kyuhyun bingung. Kibum pun mendekati letak Kyuhyun berada memastikan adiknya baik-baik saja.

"Kajja!" Kibum langsung menarik lengan Kyuhyun paksa karena melihat orangtua anak kecil ini berlari ke arahnya. Kyuhyun sedikit kecewa karena tidak sempat berkenalan dan meminta maaf pada anak kecil yang imut itu.

Kibum dan Kyuhyun naik ke rooftop mempersiapkan peralatannya. Topeng,tali,pistol,dan tak lupa sarung tangan.

"Kau siap?" Tanya Kibum

"Siap!" Jawab Kyuhyun mantap.

"Lakukan!"

Kyuhyun segera beraksi, dia kembali masuk ke dalam departement store. Sedangkan Kibum menyusul setelah dipastikan Kyuhyun sudah masuk. Tak ada yang tahu aksinya di dalam sana (ini sih alesan aja gue gak tahu mesti di buat kayak gimana, hehe)

Singkat cerita Kibum dan Kyuhyun pun kembali keluar ke rooftop dengan berlari dan langsung memakai tali.

"Cepat melompat!" Titah Kibum tegas menyuruh Kyuhyun melompat.

"Sebentar hyung, tanganku gatal!" Ucap Kyuhyun dan malah melepas sarung tangannya.

"Hey! Itu dia! Cepat tangkap mereka!" Teriak satpam di pintu masuk menuju rooftop.

Kibum tanpa fikir panjang langsung mendorong dengan kakinya tepat di pinggang Kyuhyun agar terjun ke bawah, dia sempat melirik sarung tangan Kyuhyun yang terjatuh saat ia mendorongnya. Tak ada waktu, Kibum menyusul Kyuhyun melompat dari atas gedung menggunakan tali.

"Sial! Mereka kabur!" Umpat satpam berkepala botak itu, namun ia melihat ada sebuah sarung tangan sebelah kiri tergeletak di sisi sepatunya.

"Ini bisa di jadikan barang bukti"

.

.

.

" _P_ _erampok bertopeng dengan berani beraksi di Kaufhaus Des Westens, department store terbesar kedua di Eropa. Melalui tangga tali, orang-orang mampu merampok lantai utama tanpa terdeteksi setiap sensor atau alarm. Tapi satu kesalahan fatal yakni, ada yang meninggalkankan sarung tangan tunggal dan akhirnya menciptakan situasi aneh. DNA ditemukan pada sarung tangan yang_ _tersebut, namun penduduk Eropa tak ada yang cocok dengan DNA yang ada di sarung tangan tunggal tersebut"_

"Haah, hampir saja" Desah lega Kibum saat menonton berita siaran di televisi hotelnya.

"Hyung, pokoknya kita harus ke Korea...!" Teriak Kyuhyun mengejutkan Kibum yang barusaja menghirup udara lega (?) dia melempar bantal ke arah Kibum. Melampiaskan kekesalannya selama ini karena Kibum terus membohonginya.

"Iya-iya kita ke Korea. Sana kemasi barang-barangmu" Jawab Kibum.

"Apa? Barang-barang? Bukankah kita kesini hanya membawa uang saja? Memangnya kita punya barang apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aish!Sial, kenapa aku melupakannya? Aku meletakkan koper kita di bagasi taxi" Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya kasar. "Yasudah, kita langsung berangkat. Lupakan barang-barang. Kajja kajja" Ajak Kibum yang sudah frustasi.

" _Yang penting sepatu ini jangan sampai tertinggal~"_ Batin Kyuhyun bahagia

.

.

.

Kibum dan Kyuhyun saat ini tengah berada didalam pesawat yang mengudara, Kyuhyun sedari tadi hanya makan, sedangkan Kibum, dia berusaha tidur tapi adiknya ini terlalu berisik dan banyak bergerak.

" _Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tidur nyenyak, rasakan pembalasanku."_ Batin Kyuhyun menyeringai.

"Oh iya Kyu, selain ingin merayakan natal di Korea, apalagi yang kau inginkan setelah kita ada disana?" Tanya Kibum

"Akuuuu..." Kyuhyun tampak berfikir "Sekolah, aku mau melanjutkan sekolahku hyung" Jawab Kyuhyun.

Kibum terdiam.

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Kibum yang tidak bersuara. Didapatinya Kibum tengah menatap kosong kursi di depannya. Kyuhyun pun menyadarkan Kibum dengan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Kibum.

"Hyung, ada apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Ah-ani ani. Kau tadi, ingin sekolah lagi ya?" Tanya Kibum

"Iya. Kalau hyung bagaimana?" Tanya Kyuhyun balik.

" _Berarti petualangan kita sudah cukup sampai disini jika kita melanjutkan sekolah?"_ Batin Kibum.

Flashback End..

.

.

.

 **END** ulu bentar ye?


End file.
